


Snippets

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three brief snapshots of a relationship that may or may not be taking off right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's been a while since I've written Tim/Kon.   
> 2\. I had a craving and this doesn't satisfy it, but it is starting to get me to where I want to be.  
> 3\. This takes place in a nebulous area that is pre-reboot but post-established canon.  
> 4\. Crossposted to Tumblr.

1.

"I’m not ready," Tim says, and Kon doesn’t want to push him, because he can’t—not from a moral standpoint, anyways—so he doesn’t. There’s a look on Tim’s face like he feels guilty for saying "no," but Kon doesn’t know how to make it go away, and the longer it’s there, the more it’s eating him alive.

“It’s alright,” Kon says, and he has to work really hard to make sure he doesn’t sound disappointed. Because he’s not—except, he is, a little bit, because he wants to have sex and he wants it to be with Tim—but it isn’t like he can fault someone for not being ready or not wanting to do it in the first place. He smiles, makes sure it comes off as convincing, and Tim gives him a small smile back. “We can do something else instead. Whatever you want.”

2.

Tim keeps coming up with identities—he always has, and Kon thinks that it’s going to be an ongoing thing in his life—but it was easier when the identities were full-body transformations, complete with forged birth certificates and state-issued IDs. Tim Drake is different from Timothy Wayne who is different from Tim, just Tim, who was sometimes Robin, who is always going to be Kon’s Robin no matter what else happens, and it’s difficult trying to figure out which one he’s going to get at any given moment. Reading the situation isn’t his strong suit and it probably won’t ever be something he’s good at, unlike his. Parents, if you’d call them that.

But he touches down on the balcony of Tim’s apartment, and when the sliding door opens, Kon doesn’t have to try to read anything. It’s Tim, the Tim that’s gotten more open with him since everything, and it’s Tim pulling him inside by the front of his t-shirt, not caring if the neighbors know if he’s having a fling with Superboy.

3.

"I want to." It’s out of the blue while they’re watching a movie, and Kon looks at Tim with a raised eyebrow, and Tim groans and leans in closer. "Kon. Come here."

“I am here.” He is, he’s always here, even when he was dead, he was still next to Tim, but he knows what’s being asked and he’s not sure if he’s going to be able to do it. He’s unsure of himself for one of the first times in his life, and he hopes that whatever happens, he lives up to Tim’s expectations. It’ll kill him if he can’t do it right, if something goes wrong apart from typical faults with first-time sex.

“Closer, then.” And he doesn’t need a lot of direction, not after that, not really, because he knows what to do, to an extent, knows how Tim likes being kissed, knows where to avoid touching because Tim gets ticklish and kicks out with stray brushes of fingertips to the sensitive skin, and Tim kisses back. When he looks and sees Tim grinning at him, he grins back.

It’ll be alright. They’re ready.


End file.
